Wake up Danno!, Come on Danno!
by SketchGal2
Summary: Danny has been in love with Stella for so long and hasn't had the guts to tell her.He's had so many problems with relationships in the past...Can this new case give him the courage he needs to tell her, or will it end up making things worse?
1. Clothes Don't Work

Based **On Notice**, this is basically pairing story on Danny and Stella. Is there a name for it? Anyone know? Because I can't find it and I thought of making up a name for it if there wasn't a name for the pairing….xD

But anyway this story is going to have a couple of chapters. They'll be short ones like this.

So Enjoy!! =D

* * *

Chapter 1: Clothes Don't Work

As Danny looked through bags of evidence he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Today he had worn a white collar shirt for work today. One he clearly hadn't worn to work often. On second thought for that matter he hadn't wore collar shirts in a week like this before. He wouldn't wear them unless he had court and he didn't for awhile now.

Or even his glasses which he switched back to.

He shifted on one foot, as he placed Applebee uniform shirts, and aprons before him which were covered in blood and various unseen evidence. He missed his sneakers. They wouldn't match his brown blazer and white shirt with his black boots.

Danny cleared his throat and looked at the clothes before him, tilting his head and closing his eyes. E began thinking about what they found at the scene;

five Applebee employees on the ground with gunshot wounds to their heads and torsos. The restaurant had been closing in the late night and someone had called, hearing streams of gunshots being fired. There were two witnesses at the scene, a mother and daughter who had gone into the bathroom, just before the shots were fired. They hid there, while the mother called the police as quietly as she could from her cellphone.

There was suddenly a sweet fragrance that waft through the air. Danny opened his eyes and saw Stella Bonasera walking through the hallway carrying a large box.

Not one even one look in his direction.

"I dressed like this for you" he said softly. He pounded a fist on the table making the items jump. He took off his glasses, pinching his nose. Det. Donald Flack strolled in unseen.

"Headache Messer?" he asked, causing Danny to jump. He slowly put his glasses back on before turning to face Flack who was watching him in mock confusion.

"Yeah. Whatcha got?" he asked in return. Stella suddenly came through the hallway again and Danny's eyes followed her, as she came out of sight once again. He huffed

"You need to just tell her Danny" Flack said, shaking his head in irritation.

"I'm gonna be an old Bachelor…" he responded sadly more to himself than Flack. Flack patted his back before holding a folder up. He was getting kind of tired of playing matchmaker now. He had finally got Angell to use the courage she had and propose to Hawkes With a strenuous effort and stubbornness. But Danny was a different story…he had a whole different level of issues within himself than Angell could ever have in the relationship department. Although Angell would be getting married…the situation was not yet so different….

"I got the statements from the witnesses at the scene, Gloria Fliels and her teenage daughter Rebecca. You wanna talk to them? To make sure their story'll stay the same?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Danny pulled off his gloves hurriedly. He was eager to get some fresh air.

"I'm drivin' " he said, his catlike grin forming on his face while pulled on his blazer, and left the room. Flack blinked in surprise.

"Hopefully we'll get to eat" he said, chuckling to himself while following after Danny.

* * *

Review please!! =D

I like reviews!! -twitches-


	2. Tough Don't Work

Chapter 2 YAY!! =D (I ended up writing a long chapter afterall)

Enjoy! (and Review if you so desire!)

**Note 4-22-09: **I didn't like the direction this story was going...=(

SO I changed the last half of it. Hopefully it'll turn out better.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Tough Don't Work**

Danny sat in the home of Gloria Fliels, on a lime green couch which was surrounded by pillows, each very different from the couch they lie on. Don sat by his side holding an identical chipped flowery tea cup in his hands, looking bored as he was. Danny sipped a little at the green tea, before settling it back on it's saucer. He looked about the home, which screamed "Martha Stewart designed" with it's colors and shades contrasting with the out-of-place couch.

It had taken the two a hour to get to the small apartment, form the lab and it seemed to be an hour more for Gloria Fliels to actually show up in her own home. The teenager daughter Rebecca had answered the door, obviously oblivious to the fact that the two cops had no time to waste. She claimed that her mother was upstairs and was taking a shower. But when pressed further by Don she outed taht she stepped out and it wouldn't be home from work in hours. Both Danny and Don groaned inwardly before agreeing to stay until she returned. With that the daughter scurried out of the house before leaving the two with freshly breawed tea.

"So...this is a nice place..." Don droned, standing up and looking around wincing. Danny rubbed his face before placing his tea cup down for the last time. He stood up stretching.

"Don? You know what I think?" Danny said turning in his direction.

"Wha? That its weird that the daughter lied about where her mother was?"

"No...That Stella.."

"Stop right there!" Don said, holding his arms up. Danny looked at him in confusion, as Flack shook his head in disgust.

"The whole ride up here, you kept talkin about Stella not paying you any attention all week and Stella's new perfume...STELLA!! STELLA! STELLAA!! I'm sick of it!! You know what?" Flack suddenly said in a whisper, a sick smile spreading on his face while Danny's eyes grew wide.

"I don't wanna hear anymore about her until you toughen up...and tell HER physically what you've been teling me..." he continued pointing a finger in a his face.

"But I...Don.."

The front door slammed opened, causing Don and Flack to jump and pull their guns out of their holsters. There stood Gloria Fleils soaked to the bone with rain and a look of anger across her stared blankly at the two, holding her hands up silently and grinning suddenly.

"Detective?" she squeaked, as both Danny and Flack put their guns away.

"Would you like more tea?" Gloria said after changing out of her soaked clothes, when Flack and Danny sat back down on the couch. They shook their heads, and Danny cleared his throat as Gloria made her way to the couch.

"Actually we wanna talk to you more about what happened...the night at Applebees?" he said, and Flack took his notepad out with a pencil. Gloria breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh.. I thought this was something about-Oh nevermind. I thought I already gave a statement to Detective Junior here" she said, innocently and Danny bit back a smirk.

"It's Detective Flack-"

"Well we need another one..if you don' mind?" Danny interjected smiling. Gloria gave a dramatic sigh, before jumping up and pacing the room. Flack's and Danny's eyes followed her and they noticed a small limp.

"Becca and I were at Applebees...celebrating our birthdays around 10PM-"

By then Gloria just began repeating what she had told Flack, and other officers at the scene while Rebecca stood silently at her side. Basically that they decided to use the bathroom, and minutes later they heard the stream of gunshots...Like a bazooka..within the resturant. They hid in the stalls crying, while Gloria was too upset to call the police, Rebecca did instead.

Danny's mind drifted off a bit...more or less thinking about what Flack said earlier...being tough. He really needed to try that...

Flack's notepad flipped closed as he stood up from the couch, and Danny stood up with him his mind still wandering.

"Thank you ma'm we appreciate your time" he said giving a wan smile and strolling out of the door. Danny nodded, before doing the same and looking behind him. Gloria came smiling...and not limping.

"Okay bye now!!" she piped, closing the door. Danny looked back and moved to the driver's seat of the van, while Don was already inside drumming on the window.

Danny strolled back into the lab after a silent ride with Flack. Flack had went back to the precinct, giving Danny a stiff nod to before departing.

Danny straightened his collar, feeling trapped and his stomach growled. As he walked, into a dazed state brushing up into someone and papers falling.

Tough. He'd show Stella he could be tough.

"Watch where ya goin jackass-"

"Well sorry I got in your way!!" screamed Lindsay, nervously as she bent down to pick up papers that spilled to the floor. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose irritated, before crouching down to help her. She snatched them up, along with the ones Danny held out to her.

"Your welcome" he replied sarcastically, when she walked away. She looked back and there were tears in her eyes. Danny looked at her retreating form in finally turned away, pulling at his collar again angrily.

"Heya Messer?" he heard, as a wonderous smell came in his direction. Danny looked ahead of him and saw Stella...the one who's attention she'd been trying to get all week.

"Hey Stel-"

"What did you do to Lindsay?" she asked briskly, coming into his face. Danny licked his lips as he stood his ground blinking slowly.

" 'Scuse me?" Stella grabbed his arm suddenly, pulling him into a corner away from the ongoing traffic of the hallway.

"What did you do to Lindsay? She came to me crying just now, and the only thing I heard was your name-"

"Look it wasa a accident! I bumped into her and that's it-"

"You got one more time Danny! Whatever problems you have don't take it out on anyone else. The next time this happens I'm telling Mac, and if he doesn't do something...I will." she said in monotone. Danny watched her silently and then nodded his head. She looked at him in disbelief before walking away.

"Yeah tough definitely works.


	3. Fibs Don't Work

Chapter 3 basically =D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Fibs Don't Work**

Danny tightened his hands around a glass cup, and took the swab he held, running it over it. There were a few other glass cups identical to it, in front of him. It had taken him a while to swab them all but he was finally done. He had to backtrack himself before going to Trace, although thee was the point that he had been kicked out of there due to a backup. For now he just had to go over things.

He swayed side to side as he clipped the head of the cotton swab into a tube, and placed it into a container with other swabs. He snapped his gloves and sighed looking around the room. There were only a few lab techs around, including Adam who was bobbing his head to the music he was listening to. Danny turned around and looked back in front of him beginning to to think about what happened in the few hours passed.

Apparently he made Lindsay cry..._duh_. He shouldn't have though...snapping at her like that. It just that Stella had been driving him crazy. Now this...She basically went "Rambo Stella" on him...A side that he most often saw between her and Mac. But right now was the time to get back to the focusing on the case.

Danny picked out his cellphone from his pants and punched in a number.

"Flack" a gruff voice said over an abundance of noises in the precinct.

"Heya Flack? It's Danny. Listen... somethin didn't sit right with me when we went over to Gloria Fliels house. I think we should get back over there" Danny said, pacing. "It seems like her and her daughter are hidin somethin. I think the mother changed her story up" he continued while taking off his labcoat and hanging it up.

"Yeah I couldn't agree more. I'll meet you out front?" Flack responded, and Danny did a mini cheer before hanging up. It was the perfect time to leave the lab again. He wanted Stella, himself and Lindsay to have time to cool off from each other. Although it's been a while since he'd seen the two int he building...hopefully he wouldn't run into them.

Danny and Flack met outside the front of the Crime Lab building, as he stood by the Avalanche. They gave each other nods before stepping in the van and driving off.

Over more than a hour later they arrived at the doorsteps of Gloria Fliels. When they stepped out of the van, bullets rang out in their direction. They ducked out hidden away from the view of the house. Flack turned his body around the van, gun in hand shooting. Danny stayed where he was breathing deeply, and reached for his gun. His eyes grew wide, as he felt around his waist for his gun. A woman screamed from deep inside the house. Both Flack and Danny got to their feet, once the bullets stopped flying and Flack kicked the already broken door opened.

In front of them lay Rebecca , with a bullet wound on her side and blood trickling down her mouth. Danny jumped down to her and took her pulse.

"She's still alive!!" he shouted and started applying pressure to her wound. Flack immediately took his walkie out from his side.

"We're gonna need an ambulance over on 23rd Street! Right now!!"

Rebecca coughed, as tears ran down her cheeks and more blood exited her mouth.

"You gonna be okay, hold on hold on" Danny whispered to her. She tried to nod, but couldn't and pain crossed her face.

"Who did this?" he asked, but it couldn't be heard. Rebecca slipped away, as the ambulance sirens blared overhead. Fear crept into Danny's eyes as he saw the last bit of Rebecca's life fade away.


	4. Fibs Don't Work part 2

Chapter 4 (finally) Enjoy =D

This case will end soon but not in this chapter. More Danny & Stella to come at the end and in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Fib's ****Don't Work part 2**

Danny walked slowly around the new crimescene sniffing and taking pictures. A pool of blood was below him, which was seeped into the hardwood floor already and pungent of copper. He sniffed again, and took another shot, angled this time, at the floor. Danny was still, understandly a little bit shaken. It had only been a mere five hours since the young Rebecca Fliels' life seeped away like the blood on the floor, before his eyes. Danny groaned inwardly at the thought of hearing nothing but white noise as he begged and begged Rebecca to come back.

"Danny"

Danny looked behind him, dismissing his current thoughts for the time being.

"You probably should go home now"

"Mac no I'm okay.." he replied trying to convince himself more than Mac.

"I'm not asking you Danny. Leave the scene. Hawkes and Stella will take over"

Danny gaped at him wanting to stand his ground firmly like he did- somewhat- with Stella. Stella would be working his case? With _Hawkes_? That pretty boy??

"Their not gonna be working this case are they? _My_ case?" he asked hopeful, but deep down knowing the answer to it. Mac stared at him silent, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Danny we need you to take a psych-"

Danny suddenly shook his head slowly from side to side stepping away from Mac. Not this again. Whenever something like this happened they'd question him and question him...then send him to be diagnosed as crazy.

As mad.

As daft.

As incapable of taking care of himself...and needing to be put someplace where someone can. With needles, and medicine that will numb everything.

His emotions being stripped from him...the memories of his love and agony over Stella being wiped from his memory...slowly...forever...

"Mac I'm off-"

"Danny you've been snapping at co-workers and now this. I think you need to take a few days off" Mac said sternly looking Danny clear and dead in the eyes.

"It's not my fault...the mother! Where is Gloria Fliels?!! Her daughter and her lied about that multiple murder! You should be talkin to her!!! Where is she?" Danny said in hurried whispers. Mac reached out and grabbed him by the sholders shaking him.

"Gloria Fliels is dead Danny! You already know that-" he said pointing to the ground of where the blood lay.

"No that was-Rebecca the daughter-"

"What?"

"It's true Mac" Flack said, his voice sullen. He had stepped over from where he was, surrounded by police officers questioning him over and over again. The same questions...the same assumptions...

"When we entered the house after the shooting.. the daughter Rebecca was on the floor... bleeding.." he continued mechanically. Mac looked from one man to the other.

"When we fingerprinted her...it came out to be Gloria Fliels....Where is the real Rebecca Fliels? Did you guys look around the house?"

"I did while Danny stayed here. The house was empty..except for her. The shots looked like they were fired from upstairs, and I found no gun no shell casings. Nothing but a trashed room, which matched the rest of the decor" Flack said smartly, looking around the room. Potted plants were smashed as well as the chipped teacups, the couch turned over, and the kitchen close to crumbles.

"Hey Mac!" Stella shouted over the crowd of people outside. The three men looked up and saw their collegue making her way over to them, after ducking under the yellow tape clutching her kit. Danny

"Hawkes couldn't make it outta the lab. Also I found this at the front door" Stella began holding a small bullet between her gloved fingers, and raising one eyebrow. Mac nodded in approval, while Flack ducked out through the front door. Danny continued to stare at Stella as she bagged the evidence and observed the crime scene.

"Danny" Mac said nodding over to a empty corner. Danny followed him trying to pry his eyes away from Stella bending over to pick up blood samples and shards of what looked to be glass.

"Danny I'm gonna allow you to continue working this case okay? But Stella will be working with you on this one." Mac said, and Danny nodded grinning wildly.

"'Kay what should I do?"

"First...change out of those clothes and hand them over to a CSI. Your covered in blood"

"Hey Danny! I got some trace over here. It looks like some hair maybe? Blonde? Was one of the Fliels' blonde?" Stella said into a pair of tweezers. Danny looked over from where he stood thinking back.

"No"

"Hmmm" she said to herself while getting up from where she squat to walk over to Danny. He clenched his fist, as tight as he could digging his nails into his hands and breathing deeply. She came beside him and held the evidence in front of his face.

"Are you sure? This looks like a female hair.." she questioned again. Danny stared at her, blinking slowly.

"Yeah.. I'm...sure. I'm sorry"

Stella suddenl had a amused look on her face, and at the same time trying to hold her laugh.

"Oh Danny don't worry about it. We'll bring it into the lab to see who it belongs to. Although we do need a comparion here-"

"No Stell I mean you...Lindsay and stuff. I should've gone off on her like that...'specially ...you.." he said while walking in circles and gesticualting. Stella watched him and pursed her lips trying to hide her smile.

"Danny no I probably-"

"No Stell it's my fault. I...I don't know what's wrong with me. You..I think about you-" he replied almost huskily.

"I think about you too Danny, that's why I was concerned. It's okay, Lindsay is fine and I'm okay. Okay?" she said sweetly, patting his shoulder. He stared at her dreamily before leaning closer to her. Stella furrowed her eyebrows and peered into his eyes. She suddenly blew into them. Hard.

"There was hair in your eye. Oh look there's some more" Stella said causually, while trying to wipe his face. Danny groaned before snatching his head away like a young child with a runny nose, whose mother was trying to wipe it away. Stella laughed, trying to hold his head still. Danny continued moving away from her trying to sidestep potention evidence along the way. Stella finally reached him, and grabbed his face laughing while blowing into it. Danny's eyes grew wide before they became half-lidded. He suddenly and roughly pressed his lips onto hers causing her to fall backwards onto the floor with a thud.

* * *

That's it for now. Sorry! -hides-

I'm being begged off teh computer...xD

I hope you enjoyed reading! I will update later!

Bye!


	5. Persistance Don't Work

chapter 5 i think? xD

Enjoy! Sorry it's so short!

* * *

**Chapter 5 Persistance Don't Work**

Danny crept away from Stella slowly holding his cheek inhorror. As soon as they had landed ont eh floor a quick sharp pain crossed his face. She couldn't have slapped him..._could she_?

Stella was standing up moving about the house when he looked before him. She acted as if nothing happened. Maybe nothing did happen?

Maybe he didn't just kiss Stella Bonasera and he imagined it. But the pain in his cheek...why did it feel so real? And the moisture on his lips...like she left a mark on them...

"Danny! Come here!" Stella said urgently from upstairs. Danny quickly hopped to his feet, charging up the shairs with his hands hovering over his gun.

"Stella!"

"Over here!"

Danny turned the corner of the banister and kicked the door open to a room he heard Stella's voice coming from. When he arrived inside he instantly covered his nose with his arm.

In the room were bags and bags of garbage bags with an odor floating from them. This odor that was long registered within the CSIs memory.

"De-comp...this is the worst I've smelled in a long while..." Danny murmured, with his arm still over his face. Stella nodded violently with her arm over her face.

"I think we need some backup..." she said, backing out of the room, and Danny following suit. She kicked the door closed and moved her arm from her face with Danny mimicking her.

"Well...I'll go get Mac-" Stella sighed ruffling her hair. Danny looked at her for a moment before grabbing her arm and pulling her close.

"Stell I-"

He doubled over with pain his stomach, and his head was retched up by his hair. Stella clasped her fingers around Danny's hair, as he cried out in pain. Her eyes marked the sharpness that he was used to seeing...but with something else more dangerous as well.

Her lips were pursed, before they crashed into Danny's lips hurriedly and then softly. Stella's hands let go of Danny's hair quickly as she pulled apart from him. Danny was breathing deeply, and gasping on the floor as Stella jogged quickly downstairs.

* * *

This was kinda of a weird chapter...to write..-shrugs-

I hope it was enjoyed nonetheless. I wanted to add another chapter.

Review if you wish!


	6. Talkin Might Work

Chapter 6!! xD

Sorry it took so long. I've been busy!! -family issues and such but they are solved now-

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Talkin Might Work**

Flack sat across from Danny in the precinct shaking his head, and laughing in disbelief. Danny was shifting around uncomfortably, fiddling around with his glasses.

"Are you serious?.."Flack asked again between spurts of laughter. Danny glared at him.

"Yeah...what's not to believe?" he asked angrily.

"Oh I dunno..maybe because we're talkin about Stella Bonasera here and not a...dominatrix or something" Flack continued casually.

Danny's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he shrugged a moment later.

"It is what it is"

Flack nodded and studied Danny's face which was infused with a ruby red and purple color. He sighed and partly balmed himself for the current situation.

"What are ya gonna do now?" he asked leaning back in his chair. Danny looked up from playing with his glasses, still blushing.

"Solve the case...hopefully with no more distractions-"

"I think you two need to talk to each other"

Both Danny and Flack looked up in surprise as Adam appeared at their table. He looked down at the two nervously, wringing his hands.

"I mean I know-w it isn't any of my business but you guys are my friends and stuff. All this tension in the lab isn't good..and who know what'll happen..I mean Danny could keep all this to himself then off himself and eventually Stella will move on and still be hurt and become a black widow and go on crime sprees-"

"ADAM" Danny said, making Adam jump. Flack just raised his eyebrows before standing up.

"Sorry...I just thought.."Adam said nervously. Danny shook his head and waved him off.

"No your right..."he said softly standing to his feet. Flack and Adam watched him leave the break room and on to another part of the building.

"I wonder where he's going?" Adam asked outloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Flack replied back thoughtfully.

Danny slammed his locker door shut after removing his gun and suit. He ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. The memory of Stella kissing him and yanking his head back came almost like a 1930's movie. It was grained, and Stella waltzed behind him and slowly took hold of his brown hair peering into his the kiss came, agonizing, painful and somehow... _pleasurable._

Danny woke out of his dream as he heard footsteps came into the locker room. He saw the content face, and bouncing curly hair of the woman who has continuously occupied his thoughts for years. Then to have her come into the locker room, opening her locker after giving a quick wave and acting as if nothing happened...was fairly beyond Danny's comprehension.

"Hey Danny, Mac said that we can go back to the Fliels place after Sanitary finishes up-"

"Why?"

Stella turned around to face him calmly...too calm for Danny. After all that's happened during the day, his wanting her attention and finally getting it. To his mistake of hurting Lindsay's feelings and getting chewed out by Stella...to the first accidental kiss between the two..and then Stella's more forceful kiss... Not to mention the _case _which has taken the wrong turns since it began...

"Oh well because Mac just wants to ensure safety I'm sure. I know your eager to get back on this...so am I" Stella said back while turning around and placing her gun in her locker.

"Why are you playing games with me Stell?" Danny asked frustrated quietly but loud enough, while leaning back on his locker. He watched her unstrap her gun and place it neatly in her locker. Then she started moving things around and closed it tightly. She suddenly turned to face him. Her hand moved out to touch the side of his face and Danny closed his eyes sighing deeply.

"You look tired Danny...you should go home and get some rest"

She removed her hand and looked at him sadly before retreating out of the room. Danny wanted to pull her back, and ask her..no _demand_ of her why she didn't answer his question. Why the mind games? Why did she keep her feelings, if not any to herself? Somehow Danny knew that she knew how he felt about her...but...nothing made sense.

Danny slid down to the concrete floor beneath him, and rested his head on his locker. As he closed his eyes he hoped that the lingering kiss of his love Stella Bonsera would stay burning on his lips forever.

* * *

Well...there ya go. =3

Next chapter will be uploaded on a later date. Thanks for readin!(and faving/alerts)

Review if you can!

Bye *waves*


End file.
